


Холодная война

by elinorwise



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elinorwise/pseuds/elinorwise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Марк является бывшему другу. И даже не во сне.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Холодная война

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if this was the cold war (we could keep each other warm)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16028) by oflights. 



> Большое спасибо Кро за помощь в работе над переводом.

День выдался длинный, суматошный – с одной встречи на другую, и везде данные, цифры, графики, будто цветные стеклышки в калейдоскопе, которые, в конце концов, сливаются в одно сплошное пятно. Эдуардо едва дождался, когда можно будет содрать с себя деловой костюм, плюхнуться на диван с бутылкой холодного пива и расслабиться под бухтение телевизора.  
До пункта «диван» всё шло по плану, но дальше случилось неожиданное: повернувшись, Эдуардо обнаружил там склоненную над ноутбуком субтильную фигуру.   
Он замер и как следует проморгался. Не помогло: Марк сидел на том же месте, отбивая дробь на клавиатуре – звук был до того знакомый, что у Эдуардо мурашки по коже пошли. Он на минутку прикрыл глаза.  
Но и через минуту Марк никуда не исчез. Он по-прежнему не замечал застывшего в дверях Эдуардо, и уж это было до того знакомо, что просто невыносимо.   
\- Какого хрена? – громко поинтересовался Эдуардо.  
Марк вздрогнул и поднял голову. Лицо его было пустым и спокойным, будто он еще не очнулся от своего занятия.  
\- А, - сказал он. – Привет, Вардо.   
\- Какого хрена, я спрашиваю? – Эдуардо шагнул в комнату, усиленно моргая, потому что – ну быть этого не может, невозможно, чтобы Марк Цукерберг сидел на его диване в своей поношенной толстовке и шортах! Это же Сингапур, отсюда до того места, где Марку сейчас полагается быть, без малого девять тысяч миль (Эдуардо проверял!). Четыре года назад они судились, и он сказал Марку «Я был твоим единственным другом», и с тех пор они едва ли обменялись десятком слов на редких собраниях акционеров…  
Невозможно.  
Марк выжидательно посмотрел на него, чуть шевеля бровями, как любопытный щенок, а потом опять уткнулся в ноутбук.  
Эдуардо вскипел. Плевать на всё – но как он смеет?!  
\- Что ты делаешь в моем доме? – Он шагнул еще ближе, стискивая холодное мокрое горлышко пивной бутылки. – Как ты здесь оказался?  
Марк отвел глаза от ноутбука и, хмурясь, глянул куда-то в пространство мимо Эдуардо.  
\- Сам не знаю, если честно. – Он пожал плечами и вернулся к экрану.   
Эдуардо страстно захотелось грохнуть чертов ноутбук о журнальный столик – но, подумав, он решил не повторяться.  
\- Ладно, неважно. Какая разница? Просто уходи. – Он сложил руки на груди, вздернул подбородок и уставился на Марка. Наконец, тот рассеянно вскинул глаза:  
\- А… ну хорошо. – Он нажал еще пару клавиш и, как ни странно, закрыл ноутбук. Взял его под мышку и, поднявшись с дивана, смерил Эдуардо долгим пронизывающим взглядом. Эдуардо покраснел, вспомнив, что стоит посреди комнаты в трусах и носках.   
\- Да уходи уже, - выдавил он мгновенно охрипшим голосом и мысленно выругался.  
Марк отрывисто кивнул и преспокойно направился к двери:   
\- Как скажешь. Ну, пока.   
Хлопок двери эхом разнесся по квартире. Эдуардо опустил дрожащие руки и снова закрыл глаза.   
\- О господи… - Он упал на диван и в три больших глотка осушил бутылку. Затем вернулся на кухню и взял еще одну. И еще одну. А после нескольких бутылок оказалось куда легче поверить, что всё это ему просто привиделось от усталости.   
Эдуардо отдался в нежные объятия пьяного забытья, твердо убежденный, что никакого Марка Цукерберга здесь никогда не было. 

 

Проснувшись наутро, он кое-как доковылял до кухни, открыл холодильник и зашарил на полках в поисках апельсинового сока, чтобы запить пару таблеток аспирина. Плеснул из пакета в стакан, закрыл дверцу, оглянулся…  
Марк сидел за столом, в той же одежде, что и вчера, и с тем же ноутбуком.  
Эдуардо уронил стакан; оранжевые брызги расплескались по кухне, пачкая барную стойку, пол, носки.  
\- Господи, я схожу с ума…  
\- Ты сок разлил, - не оборачиваясь, заметил Марк.   
Эдуардо смотрел на него, разинув рот. Марк поднял голову и скосил глаза в его сторону:  
\- Вытирать не собираешься? Растекается же.   
Одна струйка уже добралась до его одетой в шлепанец ноги. Марк поморщился и закинул ноги на соседний стул.   
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – слабо спросил Эдуардо. Давно он не слышал таких высоких ноток в собственном голосе (если точнее – с тех самых пор, как Марк в последний раз поразил его воображение).  
Марк пожал плечами и озадаченно нахмурился, совсем как вчера – как будто жизнь представляла поистине сложную загадку, которую ему не хватало терпения разгадать:  
\- Понятия не имею. А почему бы мне не быть здесь?  
\- Почему бы… А ну убирайся! – Эдуардо двинулся к нему, в носках прямо по луже сока, сам не зная, что собирается делать.  
Марк торопливо щелкнул клавишами и сгорбился, загораживая собой ноутбук:  
\- Не надо! Ладно, ладно, я уйду, только успокойся…   
\- Да откуда ты здесь берешься всё время?!  
\- Я не знаю!  
\- Как это не знаешь?!  
\- Я просто… всё, ухожу-ухожу… - Марк примирительно вскинул свободную от ноутбука руку, осторожно перешагнул через лужу и бочком выбрался из кухни.   
Дверь хлопнула. Эдуардо пнул стул и громко выругался. Потом склонился над столом, обхватив голову руками.   
Должно быть, он всё еще пьян.

 

По всей видимости, следующие несколько дней он так и не протрезвел, потому что Марк по-прежнему то и дело оказывался в квартире. Эдуардо всё меньше удивлялся его появлениям и всё больше раздражался. Он почти привык, вернувшись с работы или только поднявшись с постели, видеть Марка то в гостиной, то за кухонным столом, то – одним незабвенным утром – прямо в ванне. Разговор никогда не заходил дальше «что ты здесь делаешь?» и «убирайся, ради бога!», после чего Марка будто ветром сдувало, а Эдуардо только укреплялся в подозрении, что сходит с ума.   
Когда он не предавался горьким размышлениям о своем безумии, то бросал все силы на охрану квартиры: в частности, установил новую сигнализацию и сверхпрочные профессиональные замки. Входная дверь теперь больше напоминала ворота крепости Форт-Нокс – но как ни странно, против Марка ничего не помогало. Надо признать, ловкость его была достойна восхищения. Знать бы еще, как он это делает – или хоть убедиться, что он сам об этом знает…  
Но Марк ничуть не хвалился своим навыком взломщика, и Эдуардо начинал беспокоиться. В голове у него словно сидел какой-то неснимаемый датчик, запрограммированный беспокоиться за бывшего друга, и оттого, что Марк не отпускал ехидных замечаний насчет дрянной охранной системы, датчик включал тревожную сирену.   
В то же время, остатками мозгов Эдуардо понимал: его преследуют, да еще в извращенной форме, и лучше всего было бы вызвать полицию.  
Пару раз он действительно грозился позвонить в полицию. Вспомнил о трех сотых процента, о том, как «финансовый директор заключил неудачную сделку с собственной компанией», снова разозлился, собрался с духом и… так никуда и не позвонил.   
Еще через неделю он и беситься перестал. Пришло время задавать вопросы.  
\- Да что ты все ко мне таскаешься? Тебе тут мёдом намазано?  
Марк опять пожал плечами – отвратительная привычка! – но выглядело это не как «отъебись», а как «честное слово, сам не знаю».  
\- Ладно, но отсюда-то ты куда идешь?  
Этим вопросом Эдуардо частенько задавался по ночам, после очередного Маркова исчезновения, когда безуспешно пытался убедить себя, что всё это ему приснилось. Его волновало… эээ, _интересовало_ , где бродит Марк один в чужой стране, да еще наверняка расстроенный оттого, что его упорно не принимают. Хотя казалось бы, ему-то, Эдуардо, какая разница?  
Марк распахнул глаза и уставился в никуда тем задумчивым взглядом, который означал у него попытку решить сложную жизненную задачу. Потом посмотрел на Эдуардо, и на лице его в этот момент отражалось больше эмоций, чем за всё время их знакомства – не говоря уж о последних неделях. Он казался таким юным, слабым и испуганным, что Эдуардо ощутил дурацкий порыв завернуть его в одеяло и взять на руки.  
\- Неважно, - торопливо сказал он. – Не имеет значения. Просто уходи и больше никогда не возвращайся.   
Марк молча закрыл ноутбук и вышел, понурившись, как побитый. Дверь за ним тихонько затворилась. Эдуардо застонал, прикрыв глаза рукой. Весь оставшийся вечер он давил в себе угрызения совести.  
\- Я тебя раскусил, - заявил он в следующий раз, застав Марка у себя в постирочной. Тот сидел на стиральной машине, скрестив ноги по-турецки. – Понял, во что ты играешь.  
\- Ни во что я не играю, - ровно сказал Марк, но Эдуардо пропустил его реплику мимо ушей.  
\- Ты пытаешься меня довести, так? Застать врасплох, взять на измор, чтобы я, наконец, простил тебя… и в этом ты весь, Марк Цукерберг: тебе проще достать человека, чем извиниться перед ним…  
\- Я тебя не достаю.  
\- Да неужели? А как же это называется? Появляешься у меня в постирочной, без причины, без объяснения – «привет, Вардо!» - как будто сейчас две тысячи четвертый, как будто ты по-прежнему можешь заскочить ко мне вот так, между делом. Что же это, как не явная попытка меня достать?  
\- Я не… - упрямо начал Марк.  
Эдуардо громко вздохнул, отбросив всякую сдержанность:  
\- Замечательно! Ты меня не достаешь, ты просто вламываешься сюда, преследуешь меня, и всё это молча – зачем ты вообще приходишь, если даже не хочешь со мной разговаривать?! Не хочешь попытаться… я просто не понимаю! – Он чувствовал, что срывается в истерику, и ему было неловко. Но, по крайней мере, Марка задело – судя по тому, как он насупился, старательно отводя глаза. Тревожный датчик Эдуардо засигналил, но злорадство глушило сигналы.   
\- Я не знаю, зачем я тут появляюсь, - до странности медленно протянул Марк. Эдуардо закатил глаза и открыл рот, но Марк заговорил быстрее: - И… и не знаю, куда деваюсь, когда ухожу.   
Эдуардо на минутку потерял дар речи. Это звучало абсурдно, нелогично – да Марк первый высмеял бы того, кто сказал бы такое!  
\- Ну и… как это понимать?  
\- Я имею в виду… я правда не знаю. Я не… Вардо?   
Голос Марка дрогнул. Тревожный датчик взвыл, перекрыв все внутренние голоса, но во имя гнева Эдуардо все-таки подпустил еще одну шпильку:  
\- Так стало быть, ты меня не преследуешь? Ты мне… _являешься_? – Он осекся и похолодел, будто за шиворот плеснули ледяной воды.   
Марк дернулся, отставил ноутбук и спрыгнул со стиральной машины.   
\- Может, и являюсь… - Он сунул руки в карманы и, сгорбившись, уставился в пол.   
Эдуардо машинально потянулся к нему. Марк неуклюже отступил, не поднимая головы.   
\- Марк, не говори глупостей. Ты же не… Это даже не…   
\- Но я не знаю, почему я здесь, - поведал Марк белому кафельному полу. – Как я сюда попадаю? Где я, когда меня здесь нет? Кажется, я только тут и существую… - Он глянул исподлобья, криво усмехнувшись на секунду, так что Эдуардо едва успел заметить – и снова потупился. – Если верить, что человек может кому-то являться - похоже на то. Я, конечно, не верю, но…  
\- Это чушь, – твердо сказал Эдуардо, отчаянно желая, чтобы так оно и было, не позволяя себе даже думать о том, что это может оказаться правдой. – Хватит валять дурака.  
\- Я не валяю дурака.  
\- Как ты можешь мне являться, ты же не… - У Эдуардо даже язык не поворачивался такое сказать.  
А вот у Марка, разумеется, повернулся.  
\- …Умер. – Губы его снова дернулись в этой невыносимой усмешке.   
Вполголоса чертыхнувшись, Эдуардо схватил его за плечо – быстро, чтобы на этот раз Марк не успел увернуться… и потрясенно вскрикнул. Рука прошла насквозь, будто через воздух.  
Марк вздрогнул и побледнел, как привидение (о боже, с ужасом подумал Эдуардо). На мгновение они встретились глазами.   
\- Мне надо идти. – Марк осторожно обошел его и поспешил прочь из постирочной.   
\- Что? Марк, не… - Эдуардо рванул следом по коридору. – Нет, ну куда же ты пойдешь? Ты же сам сказал… - Он еще раз взмахнул рукой, но пальцы сжали пустоту. Эдуардо словно ударили под дых. Пожалуйста, подумал он, пожалуйста, пусть мне это всё приснилось…  
Марк свернул за угол. Эдуардо и отстал-то всего на шаг – и все-таки опоздал: в коридоре уже никого не было. Дверь была закрыта, и Эдуардо не слышал, чтобы она открывалась. Не слышал ничего, кроме собственного загнанного дыхания.   
\- Нет. – Дрожа всем телом, он попятился обратно. – Марк, вернись! Марк! Ты забыл свой ноутбук! – выдал он самый веский аргумент. – Вернись и…  
Но и тут его ждало разочарование: ноутбук тоже исчез. В комнате было пусто – ну, если не считать стиральной машины, сушилки и маленького деревянного столика для белья.   
\- Господи… - Не веря своим глазам, Эдуардо уставился на стиральную машину. Еще минуту назад ноутбук был здесь!   
И Марк был здесь…  
Ноги ослабели. Эдуардо прислонился к стене, пытаясь унять бешеный стук сердца и поразмыслить логически. Ведь не может быть, чтобы… здесь явно какой-то трюк. Наверно, злой гений Марка вдохновил его на создание голографического двойника, чтобы с его помощью дурить людям головы. Да, это единственное объяснение. Потому что другое – абсолютно нелепо, немыслимо и… даже думать нечего!  
\- Ладно, Марк! – громко сказал он, очень стараясь, чтобы голос не дрожал. – Я всё понял, ха-ха. Смешная шутка. Ты наверняка установил здесь видеокамеры, и микрофоны, и… но я их найду. Хватит, позабавился. Теперь я… - Он осекся и, встряхнувшись, отправился на поиски жучков и скрытых камер.   
Три часа спустя квартира выглядела так, словно по ней пронесся ураган. Эдуардо плеснул в стакан своего лучшего виски – единственное средство унять дрожь в руках и ногах - и выпил залпом.   
Не было ни камер, ни микрофонов, ни голографических приспособлений.   
«Марк умный, - упрямо напомнил себе Эдуардо. – Его нелегко раскусить. Ищи дальше».   
Он вытащил из бара топорик для колки льда и приготовился вспарывать диванные подушки.   
«Ты псих», - сказал внутренний голос.  
«Я докажу, что он меня дурит», - подумал Эдуардо.  
Должны быть доказательства. И он обязательно их найдет. Потому что иначе как раз и останется только сойти с ума…  
\- Что это ты делаешь, Вардо?  
Эдуардо подскочил и выронил топорик.  
\- Марк. – Он хохотнул облегченным, хотя и несколько безумным смешком. – В смысле, Виртуальный Марк. Ты вернулся.  
\- Виртуальный? – Марк недоуменно нахмурился. Ноутбук торчал у него из подмышки, как неотъемлемая часть тела. – Хотя постой-ка! – Он вдруг чуть заметно просветлел. – Может, ты и прав. Я никогда всерьез не задумывался о загробной жизни, но если мы и вправду распадаемся на пиксели и преобразовываемся в цифровую форму – это же грандиозно. Всегда хотел стать цифровым. Думаю, так мне было бы проще объясняться, и…  
\- Нет, - оборвал Эдуардо. – Нет, нет и нет, ты не… Ты меня разыграл, да? Отличный фокус. Только не начинай тут про загробную жизнь, как будто тебе…   
\- Как в «Матрице», - рассуждал Марк, не обращая на него ни малейшего внимания. – Хотя там, конечно, в сюжете дыры размером со слона, будто специально для идиотов снимали. Нет, ясное дело, большинство зрителей и есть идиоты, но грести _всех_ под одну гребенку – это как-то оскорбительно. О, а не явиться ли мне братьям Вачовски?  
\- Никому ты не будешь являться, - заявил Эдуардо своим самым твердым, решительным, исполненным терпения тоном – тем самым, каким когда-то говорил «я знаю, что ты уже сутки не спишь, так что или ложись сам, или я тебя заставлю».  
\- Ага, - слегка улыбнувшись, согласился Марк. – Никому, кроме тебя.   
И тут до Эдуардо наконец-то дошло, что Марк – или Виртуальный Марк, или, черт бы его побрал, _Призрачный_ Марк – и не думает шутить. А значит, возможность, которую он, Эдуардо, вот уже несколько часов упрямо отрицает, на самом деле вполне реальна. Потому что будь это шутка, она зашла слишком далеко даже для Марка. Но если последнее логическое, разумное объяснение отпадает – стало быть, правда не имеет ничего общего ни с логикой, ни с разумностью…  
\- Боже правый, - Эдуардо не глядя рухнул на диван. – Пожалуйста, пусть окажется, что я сплю, или сошел с ума… да, пусть я буду психом, это даже забавно. Я сошел с ума, ха-ха…  
\- Зачем тебе сходить с ума? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался Марк. Он опустился рядом, плечом к плечу, но от него не исходило тепла, не ощущалось прикосновения. Эдуардо уже несколько лет жил без Марка, и ничего – а вот сейчас почему-то расстроился.   
\- Надо. Потому что лучше мне оказаться сумасшедшим, чем тебе - …  
\- Мертвым, - договорил за него Марк.  
Эдуардо согнулся пополам и застонал. Лопатки обдало холодом. Оглянувшись, он увидел, что Марк неуклюже пытается потрепать его по спине – разумеется, безуспешно.  
Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно: в кои-то веки Марк первым пошел на телесный контакт, попытался проявить несвойственное ему участие – и всё впустую.  
\- Это неправда. – Эдуардо в отчаянии стиснул кулаки, прижав их к животу.   
Марк тихонько цокнул языком:  
\- Похоже, все-таки правда.   
Голос его звучал слегка виновато. Эдуардо выдавил отрывистый смешок:   
\- Нет. Не может быть, они бы… Они бы мне сказали. – Он с надеждой ухватился за эту мысль. – Дастин, Крис… твоя мама!.. Кто-нибудь сообщил бы мне.  
\- А может… - Марк сделал неудобную паузу. – Может, они решили, что тебе всё равно, - совсем тихо договорил он.  
\- Решили, что мне… да пошел ты! – Эдуардо сердито отшатнулся от него, совсем забыв, что в этом нет необходимости. – Конечно, мне не всё равно! Разве мне когда-нибудь было всё равно?! Никогда – в том-то и проблема, черт побери! Это тебе было всё равно!  
\- Неправда.   
Эдуардо покачал головой, лихорадочно провел пальцами по и без того встрепанным волосам:  
\- Неважно. И говорить не хочу. Ты не… ну, ты понимаешь. Ни в коем случае. Даже если бы они решили, что мне всё равно – я бы услышал в новостях. Ты же Марк Цукерберг, самый молодой миллиардер в мире, и если бы ты у… это самое… всех бы известили. Дошло бы и до Сингапура. – Он дернулся к телефону, с трудом удерживаясь от порыва схватить его и набрать срочное сообщение Крису: «пжст найди марка и поднеси ему зеркальце ко рту. спс».  
\- А, - сказал Марк. – Сингапур… Я здесь так и не побывал. Одно время собирался – но тут случилось очередное обновление, а потом какой-то сенатор напустился на нас за то, что Шон спутался с его дочерью… В общем, так и не вышло в отпуск съездить. – Он пожал плечами и огляделся. – Но пока ничего особенно интересного. Как видно, я… не очень-то много потерял.  
Голос его снова упал. Эдуардо скрипнул зубами:  
\- Хватит. Прекрати. Ты не… Когда-нибудь еще съездишь, ясно? Только не… - Он вскочил и схватил телефон. – Я звоню Крису.  
\- Хорошая мысль, - сказал Марк. – Его, наверно, уже достали звонки от прессы по поводу моей смерти, так что ему приятно будет пообщаться с…  
\- Да перестань уже, Марк! – Эдуардо сжал телефон так, что корпус едва не треснул. – Заткнись, ладно? Судя по тому, как ты меня достал, ты живее всех живых. Всё обязательно разъяснится.  
Он начал набирать номер. Пальцы тряслись и не попадали по кнопкам.   
Марк тоже встал с дивана, отступил, демонстративно поднял руку и поднес ее к стене. Рука пропала по самое запястье.  
\- Как по-твоему, - ровно проговорил он, обернувшись, - могут живые проходить сквозь стены?  
\- Твою мать… - выдохнул Эдуардо, не отводя трубку от уха.   
\- Господи, Эдуардо, - так же измученно отозвался Крис. – Ты как, приятель?  
Марк закатил глаза и двинулся дальше, постепенно исчезая в стене. Эдуардо вскрикнул, и голова Марка тут же появилась обратно, отдельно от остального тела.  
\- Эдуардо? – окликнул Крис.  
\- У Марка все в порядке? – выпалил Эдуардо, зажмурившись от невыносимости зрелища. От стены послышался негромкий смешок.   
Крис сорвано выдохнул; звук был горьким и полным усталости. У Эдуардо упало сердце.  
\- Откуда ты…  
\- Просто ответь мне, Крис, пожалуйста. – Эдуардо открыл глаза. Марк стоял рядом, явно забавляясь чем-то. Эдуардо с истерическим удивлением понял, что не видит его стоп. Чего бы он сейчас не отдал, чтобы опять услышать, как стучат по полу шлепанцы Марка!  
\- Он… черт, Вардо…  
\- Да говори уже, мать твою! – тонко выкрикнул Эдуардо сквозь нахлынувшие слезы. Марк помрачнел и дернулся к нему, будто хотел успокоить.   
Крис тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Нет. У него не всё в порядке   
Колени у Эдуардо подогнулись; шатаясь, он отступил к дивану. Если ноги откажут, Марк не сможет его поддержать.  
\- Он… он… - «Умер, умер, умер…» - безжалостно подсказывал внутренний голос, но Эдуардо так и не смог заставить себя выговорить это слово.  
\- Он… - повторил Крис. - Знаешь, тебе, наверно, лучше приехать.   
\- Нет, тебе просто надо сказать, что случилось – в смысле, мне надо знать, что случилось, потому что… - «Потому что он мне является» звучало глупо и как-то жалобно, а «потому что я не могу не знать, но, кажется, и знать тоже не хочу» - пожалуй, слишком откровенно. Эдуардо умолк, едва сдерживая всхлипы.  
Конечно же, Крис всё понял и не стал больше тянуть.  
\- Марк попал в аварию, - сказал он.

 

\- По всей видимости, ты – мое незаконченное дело, - проговорил Марк, неотрывно глядя в иллюминатор, будто никогда прежде не летал самолетом. – Ну, ничего. Могло быть и хуже. Вдруг мне пришлось бы просить прощения у _всех_ , кого я когда-либо обидел? Это было бы так неприятно – не говоря уж о том, что совершенно невозможно.  
В отражении иллюминатора было видно, как он скривился. Эдуардо испытал приступ какой-то дурацкой ностальгии.  
\- Пожалуйста, перестань со мной разговаривать, - сердито одернул он – шепотом, но все-таки недостаточно тихо, чтобы это укрылось от внимания симпатичной брюнетки, сидевшей через проход. Женщина странно поглядывала на него с самого взлета, когда они с Марком сцепились за место у иллюминатора. (Давай в «камень-ножницы-бумагу». – Не буду я играть в «камень-ножницы-бумагу» с тем, кого никто, кроме меня, не видит! – Уж чья бы корова мычала. Ты же всегда выбираешь бумагу.)  
Марк выдохнул в иллюминатор. Стекло покрылось белой дымкой.  
\- С чего ты взял, что я разговариваю с тобой? Я просто говорю. Странно, но, когда знаешь, что тебя почти никто не слышит, чувствуешь себя как-то свободней. – Он обернулся и вытянул шею, глядя мимо Эдуардо на женщину, которая, казалось, раздумывала, не вызвать ли охрану. – У нее икры толстые.  
\- Марк! – прошипел Эдуардо.   
Брюнетка испуганно покосилась на него и отодвинулась как можно дальше к своему окну. Эдуардо беспомощно улыбнулся – не объяснять же, что его преследует бесплотный дух бывшего друга.   
\- А еще у нее значок Уэслианского университета на сумочке. Да ладно, зачем тебе учиться? Сними лифчик и займись лесбийским сексом с учительницей поэзии, это гораздо дешевле.  
\- Ох, ради бога… Не тебе судить о чужом образовании, недоучка. И прекрати со мной разговаривать!  
\- Это ты со мной разговариваешь. – Марк поскучнел и снова отвернулся к окну. – И потом, я же миллиардер – во всяком случае, был миллиардером – а значит, один-ноль в матче «Цукерберг против Гарварда».   
Эдуардо тяжело вздохнул и глубже уселся в кресло, мечтая утонуть в нем.   
\- Ты по-прежнему миллиардер, Марк.  
\- Ага, только теперь миллиардер-овощ. Уж лучше прошедшее время…  
Это прозвучало так горько, что Эдуардо дернулся всем телом. Странное дело: Марка как будто вполне устраивало быть мертвым; но, стоило передать ему разговор с Крисом (из которого сам Эдуардо смутно запомнил только «три недели», «кома» и «почти нет шансов восстановить работу мозга»), как он превратился в угрюмого подростка, обиженного на всех – и в первую очередь на себя. Слушать его самобичевание было пострашнее, чем думать, как он там лежит в коме.  
(Потому что это же _Марк_ , ясно? Это ему полагается плевать на чужие язвительные замечания и посылать подальше любого, кто посмел в нем усомниться).  
\- Не произноси этого слова, - сдавленно попросил Эдуардо звенящим от невысказанных чувств голосом.  
Марк хмыкнул:  
\- Какого слова? «Овощ»? А что, недостаточно деликатно? Растительный Марк, спящий красавец в коме…  
\- Прекрати! – не выдержал Эдуардо.   
Сидящая через проход брюнетка беспокойно поерзала и нажала кнопку вызова стюардессы. Что ж, если его задержат в аэропорту Сан-Франциско по подозрению в шизофрении – то и черт с ним.   
\- Ты – Виртуальный Марк, - напомнил он, немного понизив голос. – Так мне больше нравится.  
Марк уставился на него и непривычно долго не отводил глаз. Потом плечи его опустились, а лицо самую малость просветлело.  
\- Виртуальный Марк, - повторил он, снова отворачиваясь к иллюминатору. – Ну ладно.  
Эдуардо улыбнулся. Наверно, выглядел он как клинический идиот во время обострения – во всяком случае, на шизофреника вполне тянул – но ему было плевать. Глаза закрывались. Он побаивался возвращения в Америку и в то же время отчаянно стремился туда, чтобы хоть как-то поправить случившуюся беду. Скоро он увидит Реального Марка, сможет прикоснуться к нему… Эдуардо никогда еще ни о чем не мечтал так страстно.  
Он запрятал поглубже тошнотворный страх и жгучую боль и велел себе немного поспать. Марк жив, хоть и не здоров, и вполне досягаем, хоть и не осязаем. Лучше бы, конечно, это оказалось бредом сумасшедшего; но пока остаётся возможность хоть чем-нибудь помочь – может, ещё не всё потеряно.  
Сквозь дрему он расслышал, как Марк тихонько пробормотал:  
\- Точно, незаконченное дело. Ну, ничего…

 

На Криса с Дастином смотреть было больно. Крис сбился с ног в попытках помешать распространению слухов об аварии и ее последствиях: это вызвало бы настоящее светопреставление среди держателей акций и в самой компании. (Марк буркнул что-то об «овощной поправке» в акционерном соглашении, и Эдуардо, забывшись, попытался пнуть его по голени). Дастин же выглядел так, будто солнце и радость навсегда ушли из мира – и это, черт возьми, просто пугало.   
Но еще больнее было смотреть на Марка, в глазах которого поселилось это ужасное потерянное выражение. Поэтому Эдуардо предпочитал разглядывать сплошь исписанную Стену, каждый раз тяжело сглатывая, когда там появлялось очередное «Поправляйся скорей!»  
\- Ты можешь, эээ… - Дастин неловко потоптался у кресла, в которое тяжело опустился Крис. Они собрались в комнате отдыха в офисе Фейсбука. Эдуардо понимал, что, наверно, должен быть взволнован, вновь оказавшись тут после такого перерыва – но ему было совсем не до того. – Ты можешь его навестить. Вдруг от этого… ну, будет толк. Мы ходим по очереди – мы с Крисом, его семья, Натали – это помощница Марка – и… ну, Шон вроде бы сейчас там, так что тебе, наверно, лучше подождать…  
\- Паркер? – переспросил Эдуардо, не в силах скрыть не вовремя всколыхнувшегося презрения. Марк тихонько фыркнул и покачал головой:  
\- Ну и у кого тут незаконченное дело?  
\- Заткнись, - отрезал Эдуардо. Дастин и Крис с усталым недоумением посмотрели на него. – Кхм…  
Интересно, если объяснить им – его опять выведут с охраной? Только на этот раз не за вспышку праведного гнева, а за приступ психопатии…  
\- Ай, молодец. - Марк выставил большие пальцы, и Эдуардо снова пнул его.  
Теперь Дастин и Крис смотрели встревожено.  
\- Вардо, у тебя был долгий перелет… - начал Дастин, но Крис хрипло перебил его:  
\- Как ты узнал?  
Эдуардо включил дурака: лучше казаться идиотом, чем психом.  
\- Узнал о чем?  
\- О том, что… с Марком нехорошо. Почему ты мне позвонил? Мы держим это в секрете от журналистов – для прессы он отделался легкими ушибами – и намерены продолжать в том же духе, пока… пока в его состоянии не возникнет существенных изменений.  
Эдуардо невольно поежился и опустил голову.   
\- Так откуда ты узнал?  
\- Я… - он осекся, понимая, что честный ответ грозит смирительной рубашкой. – Вы должны были рассказать мне, - упрекнул он, вытаскивая на поверхность злость и обиду, почти утонувшие в котле кипящих эмоций. – Я должен был узнать еще три недели назад… Как вы могли скрывать? Ясное дело, пронюхай журналисты – в компании начался бы бардак, но как вы могли подумать, что _я_ воспользуюсь этим против Марка?!   
\- И не говори-ка, - ехидно поддакнул тот.   
Эдуардо свирепо глянул на него:  
\- Ты что, больной?  
\- А ты разговариваешь с воздухом. Так кто тут больной?   
\- Эдуардо, - вкрадчиво проговорил Крис, словно обращаясь к умалишенному. Таким голосом он иногда пытался вразумить Марка. – Ты… с кем разговариваешь?  
Дастин испуганно сморщился, как будто вынести одновременно Марка в коме и Эдуардо в маразме было ему не по силам.   
\- С вами. – Эдуардо еще раз попытался перевести стрелки: - Я спрашиваю, вы почему мне не сообщили?  
\- Мы находимся не… - рассудительно начал Крис. Но тут вмешался Дастин, преисполненный решимости спасти разговор:  
\- Мы не были уверены, в каких вы с ним теперь отношениях, - дрожащим голосом проговорил он, положив руку на плечо Эдуардо. – А вдруг ты еще злишься? Решили, что обязательно сообщим тебе, если случится худшее…   
\- _Когда_ случится, - поправил Марк, и Эдуардо пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы опять не сорваться на него.  
\- Такого мы определенно не ожидали. – Крис махнул рукой, будто говоря «Ну и дурдом!»   
\- Да уж, я тоже. – Эдуардо вздохнул, с тоской припомнив дни, когда в его квартире не водилось никаких призраков. Потом сообразил, что, когда он наслаждался блаженным покоем, Марк уже две недели лежал в коме – и снова начал закипать.  
\- Эдуардо, - сказал Крис.  
Эдуардо глянул в его измученное горем и усталостью лицо и понял, что выкрутиться не удастся. Он собрался с духом.  
\- Не делай этого, - предупредил Марк. – А то окажешься со мной по соседству.  
Эдуардо не внял предупреждению:  
\- А, ну так вот… Марк здесь. Передает вам привет.  
\- Да пошел ты, - возразил Марк. – Ничего я не передаю. Виртуальный Марк говорит: «Не проебите компанию, сволочи!»  
\- Он сказал, что любит вас обоих, - ровно проговорил Эдуардо.  
Марк сделал вид, что его тошнит. 

 

Когда Эдуардо представлял себе визит в больницу, он никак не рассчитывал, что придется ждать своей очереди у дверей палаты, в которой расселся чертов Шон Паркер.  
На что он рассчитывал, Эдуардо и сам толком не знал – может, представлял, как ворвется в палату бок о бок с Виртуальным Марком, схватит Реального Марка за руку и изречет что-нибудь эффектное и многозначительное, типа «Я весь твой, Реальный Марк».  
(А потом, возможно, уберет ему волосы со лба, и добавит шепотом что-нибудь глупое, совершенно необдуманное и ужасно проникновенное – что-нибудь такое, на что Марк бы только скривился – и поцелует, как кто-то там кого-то в сказке. И тогда Виртуальный Марк вспыхнет или сделает «тадааам…», как Макбук, когда выключается, и воссоединится со своим телом; Марк очнется и скажет… «Прости, Вардо». Или «Черт, ты что, меня поцеловал?!» А Эдуардо ответит еще одним поцелуем, и всё станет хорошо.  
А может, он до сих пор мечтал, чтобы всё это оказалось просто сном.)  
Но, как видно, ничего подобного ждать не приходилось, и Эдуардо предпочитал винить в этом Шона Паркера – к черту логику. Разве логично, что Дастин и Крис считают его сумасшедшим? Хотя Дастин-то отчасти поверил (Марк настойчиво твердил: «Скажи ему „Аналогично!”», и Эдуардо в конце концов сказал, а Дастин жутко смутился и воскликнул: «Марк, сволочь, не смей рассказывать, как мы по пьяни смотрели фильмы с Патриком Суэйзи!»)   
\- Интересно, Шон сможет меня увидеть?   
\- Не сможет, - сквозь зубы процедил Эдуардо.  
Дастин подскочил:  
\- Кто? Чего не сможет?  
\- Шон не сможет увидеть Марка, - пояснил Эдуардо.   
Дастин глянул на него широко открытыми испуганными глазами:  
\- А, ну да. – Он покосился куда-то влево от того места, где Марк на самом деле стоял, и, понизив голос, добавил: - Если тебя не видим ни мы, ни твоя мама, то и Шон не увидит. Не глупи, чувак.  
\- Пошли Дастина на три буквы, - без промедления отозвался Марк.   
Эдуардо тяжело вздохнул:  
\- Марк говорит, спасибо, что просветил.   
\- Схожу повидаюсь с Шоном, - обиженно сказал Марк. – Может, из него выйдет лучший переводчик с виртуального на обычный.  
\- Давай, флаг тебе в руки. – Эдуардо с трудом удержался, чтобы не показать ему язык. – Он тебя все равно не увидит.  
Марк исчез в стене, отделявшей палату от коридора (Эдуардо так и не научился смотреть на это спокойно), и они с Дастином остались вдвоем: Крис уже вернулся в офис, строго наказав им молчать насчет всяких там «я вижу умирающих людей».   
\- Марк… ушел? – неуверенно спросил Дастин.  
Эдуардо сдержанно кивнул:  
\- Да. Боже, и мы еще считали, что он без тормозов? Ты даже не представляешь, какой он теперь, когда знает, что я один его слышу! Я только сейчас оценил, насколько же он раньше сдерживался.   
\- Ты вообще, кажется, только сейчас его оценил. – Дастин недоверчиво поджал губы. Он выглядел гораздо старше своих лет. Была какая-то грустная ирония в том, что именно теперь он наконец-то повзрослел.   
\- Он… не то чтобы я его оценил, а просто… - Эдуардо опять начал раздражаться. Как рассказать о своих сожалениях, обо всех упущенных возможностях? Как выразить это кошмарное опасение, что ничего уже не исправишь, сколько ни бейся?   
Ну не мог он оставить Виртуального Марка, как не мог выбросить из головы воспоминания о Реальном; а значит, и Фейсбук, и судебная тяжба, и ледяное молчание на протяжении последних нескольких лет – всё это больше не имело никакого значения.   
Дастин медленно кивнул, как будто всё понял без слов.   
Марк просочился обратно из стены, совершенно подавленный и такой бледный, что как будто даже посеревший. Эдуардо, не отдавая себе отчета, вскочил на ноги:  
\- Что? Что случилось? Это Шон?  
\- Он спит, - надтреснуто отозвался Марк, машинально отшатнувшись от его протянутой руки. – Он… Вардо, надо что-то делать.   
Как видно, зрелище самого себя в коме стало для него жестоким ударом. Эдуардо стиснул кулаки и решительно кивнул:  
\- Мы что-нибудь придумаем, обещаю. Я об этом позабочусь. С тобой всё будет в порядке.   
\- А? Нет, я имею в виду… Слушай, может, отойдем куда-нибудь, поговорим? Лучше наедине, чтобы никто не смотрел на тебя, как на психа.   
Эдуардо нахмурился:  
\- Но я хочу видеть Реального… в смысле, я хочу сначала повидаться с тобой.   
Глаза Марка блеснули чем-то темным и безнадежным:  
\- Нет. Поверь, лучше не надо.  
Эдуардо помедлил, страшась того, что предстояло увидеть за дверью. Потом прерывисто вздохнул и решительно направился в палату. Дастин ринулся следом:  
\- Чувак, погоди, не торопись! Ты бы хоть подготовился как-то…  
\- Не делай этого, - настойчиво повторил Марк. – Пожалеешь ведь.  
\- Плевать, - ответил Эдуардо обоим сразу. И открыл дверь.  
Первым, что он заметил, была притулившаяся на краю больничной кровати фигура Шона Паркера, который громко храпел, комкая в руке одеяло.   
А потом он увидел Марка – и тут же позабыл о Шоне. Эдуардо попятился и, споткнувшись, едва не налетел на Дастина.  
\- Полегче… - Дастин обхватил его обеими руками, за пояс и поперек груди.  
\- Я же говорил. – Голос у Марка был глухой и натянутый, а на лице застыло страдальческое выражение, от которого Эдуардо стало еще хуже.  
Марк – тот, который на кровати – был сам на себя не похож. Пожалуй, вот кто больше всех смахивал на призрак. Там, где он не был укрыт одеялом или обмотан бинтами, серовато-бледную кожу покрывали пожелтевшие синяки. Он казался каким-то маленьким (возможно, именно это больше всего уязвило Виртуального Марка), голова его была частично обрита и тоже забинтована. Около кровати стояли пара капельниц, куча всяких мониторов и аппарат для искусственной вентиляции легких, издававший приглушенное шипение.   
Изо рта у Марка торчала трубка. Что ж, стало быть, никаких поцелуев.  
\- Если тебя это утешит, - очень тихо сказал Дастин, - две недели назад он выглядел гораздо хуже.  
Эдуардо не то застонал, не то всхлипнул, неожиданно для себя. Марк фыркнул.  
\- Боже, и я еще назначил его своим преемником, - проворчал он, глядя на Шона. – Знакомьтесь, леди и джентльмены, новый исполнительный директор Фейсбука.   
\- Прекрати, - резко оборвал Эдуардо. Дастин вздохнул и отпустил его, легко коснувшись затылка напоследок.  
Шон пошевелился на стуле, потер глаза и опять уткнулся в одеяло (Эдуардо ждал привычной вспышки злости и раздражения, но ничего не почувствовал: какой еще Шон, когда с Марком такое…); потом вдруг резко сел, будто вырванный из кошмарного сна, и, щурясь, огляделся. На губах его возникла слабая усмешка. Лицо было помято, глаза покраснели. Самый старший из них, он выглядел сейчас до нелепости юным.  
\- Явился – не запылился, - протянул он.  
Марк шагнул вперед, между ним и Эдуардо:  
\- Привет, Шон.  
Надо признать: Эдуардо немного обрадовало, что тот не отреагировал. Правда, он тут же почувствовал себя виноватым, потому что Марк заметно поник.  
\- Мы тебя сменим, Шон. Все равно уже седьмой час. – Дастин тоже встал между ними, будто опасался драки.   
Шон хохотнул своим глумливым смешком. Но руки у него слегка дрожали, и это помешало Эдуардо как следует разозлиться.  
Как видно, Дастин тоже заметил. Он хлопнул Шона по плечу и с траурной улыбкой добавил:   
\- Спасибо, что побыл с ним так долго.  
Шон небрежно махнул трясущейся рукой и указал на потрепанную книгу на тумбочке:  
\- Мы добрались до пятого тома, но Марк все время прерывал меня своими искрометными замечаниями. – Он опять хохотнул, на этот раз совсем тускло.  
Дастин сжал его плечо:  
\- Спасибо.  
Шон бросил на него такой безутешный взгляд, что даже Эдуардо стало не по себе. Марк неловко топтался на месте, сунув руки в карманы толстовки.  
\- Хоть что-то я могу сделать… - Шон посмотрел на Эдуардо: - Учти, без этих аппаратов Марк не выживет. Так что не вздумай тут что-нибудь разбить.  
\- Шон! – одернули Марк и Дастин в один голос. Эдуардо сжал губы, чтобы не ухмыльнуться. Он тяжело сглотнул и медленно, неохотно протянул руку:  
\- Спасибо, что заботишься о нем.  
Секунду он забавлялся огорошенным видом Шона; в следующую секунду тот обхватил его пальцы своими, коротко тряхнул и тут же выпустил.   
\- Не за что, - угрюмо сказал он и вышел, на прощанье еще раз взмахнув рукой.  
Марк недовольно хмыкнул, глядя ему вслед, потом резко обернулся:  
\- Дастин, иди за ним. Черт… Эдуардо, скажи Дастину, чтобы шел за ним.  
\- Зачем? – удивился Эдуардо. Дастин встрепенулся, пытаясь сообразить, в какую сторону смотреть на Марка.  
\- Потому что это Шон, ясно? А вдруг он уйдет в кокаиновый марафон? А что если прямо сейчас, пока мы тут болтаем, он соблазняет мою медсестру? Или вообще забредет в педиатрию, подцепит какую-нибудь малолетку… Вардо, пожалуйста! Я же знаю, какой он!   
Эдуардо никогда еще не видел Марка таким встревоженным. Он поспешил передать просьбу Дастину.  
Тот округлил глаза, безуспешно озираясь:  
\- Марк, бога ради, ты же в коме! Какое тебе дело до Шона?  
\- Да вот есть дело! – Марк весь дрожал от нетерпения.   
Эдуардо примирительно вскинул руки и посмотрел на Дастина:  
\- Пожалуйста. Он очень волнуется.  
\- Я не волнуюсь, - закатив глаза, поправил Марк. – Просто Фейсбуку сейчас не нужен еще один скандал.  
Эдуардо пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
\- Убедись, что с ним все в порядке, - добавил он, обращаясь к Дастину. – Его, похоже, сильно потрясло.  
\- Нас всех неслабо потрясло. – Дастин вздохнул и поплелся к двери.   
\- Ты заместитель директора, придурок, - запальчиво напомнил Марк. – Нянчиться с Шоном входит в твои обязанности.  
\- Он говорит «спасибо», - сказал Эдуардо.  
Дастин скривился и вышел, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Повисло тяжелое молчание. Только сейчас Эдуардо понял, как сильно устал. Он осторожно глянул на Марка на кровати и слегка передернулся. Сердце больно трепыхнулось. Он заставил себя подойти ближе, опустился на стул и тронул томик «Илиады» на тумбочке.  
\- Я должен был забрать его, - тихо проговорил Марк. Он уселся на краешек кровати, демонстративно отвернувшись от своего реального двойника. – Это последнее, что я помню.   
Эдуардо стиснул пальцы на затертой странице.  
\- Шона? – неуверенно переспросил он.  
Марк кивнул:  
\- Он, хм… подкатывал к чьей-то девушке, а бойфренд у нее был серьезный парень – из тех, знаешь, кого лучше не злить. Шон с чего-то взял, что тот его преследует, поэтому бросил машину, спрятался у кого-то на заднем дворе и позвонил мне. А у меня тоже голова была не очень-то свежая – сидел в офисе уже… дня три, вроде как. Я, наверно… Не надо мне было садиться за руль. Надо было послать кого-нибудь, но… - Он осекся, пожал плечами и опустил голову. – Не хочу, чтобы он винил себя.   
\- Скорей всего, он и не винит, - утешил Эдуардо.  
Марк смерил его глазами:  
\- Ага, конечно. А сюда он ходит по доброте душевной.  
\- А что, быть такого не может?  
\- Он же не ты.  
Возможно, тут подразумевалось что-то лестное – что-то такое, отчего несколько лет назад Эдуардо, издерганный ревностью к Шону Паркеру, просто запрыгал бы от радости. Хотя кто его знает – когда имеешь дело с Марком, никогда нельзя быть уверенным.   
\- Понятия не имею, что ты имеешь в виду.  
Марк фыркнул с легким раздражением. Эдуардо полистал книгу, не отводя взгляда от его поникшей макушки.   
\- Я хочу сказать… ну… зачем ты приехал? – Марк вскинул голову, мимолетно встретившись с ним глазами. – Вернуть меня обратно в тело, или у тебя еще что-нибудь на уме?   
\- Может и… еще что-нибудь. Марк, я не знаю!  
\- Ты же со мной судился.  
\- А теперь ты в коме. – Эдуардо заметил, как дернулся Марк от этих слов. – Я не могу… Мне просто надо быть с тобой. Надо, и всё тут. Даже если бы ты… не начал мне являться – я бы все равно прилетел, как только узнал.  
\- Да зачем?  
\- А ты как думаешь?! – Эдуардо отшвырнул книгу и уронил голову на руки. В глазах плыло от усталости, досады и смятения.  
\- Ты меня простил. – В голосе Марка звучало удивление. Эдуардо беспомощно хохотнул, не отрывая ладоней от лица.   
\- Ага, - рассеянно отозвался он. Всё было не так, дело совсем не в этом – но Марк никогда не понимал и никогда не поймет, хоть в лепешку расшибись.  
\- А. Ну хорошо. – Марк с легким любопытством осмотрелся по сторонам, потом опять задумчиво потупился. – Кхм…  
\- Что?  
\- Я подумал… может, это и было мое незаконченное дело? Извиниться и получить твое прощение.  
Эдуардо уставился на него:  
\- Ты отдаешь себе отчет, что вообще-то так и не извинился?  
\- Что, правда? – поразился Марк. – Ой. Ну, я думал, это очевидно – что я… это самое.  
\- Что «это самое»?  
\- Ну, ты понимаешь. Извиняюсь. – Марк отвернулся, уткнувшись в собственное плечо, и голос звучал глухо. Эдуардо невольно усмехнулся.   
\- Я тоже думал, это очевидно – что я тебя простил.  
\- Серьезно?  
\- Серьезней некуда. Я уступил тебе место у окна, пожал руку Шону Паркеру…   
\- Да, если подумать… - Марк резко встал, по-прежнему стараясь не смотреть на свое распростертое тело. – Стало быть, вот и всё. Вот и хорошо. Можешь поговорить с моей мамой.   
\- О чем? – недоуменно спросил Эдуардо, разглядывая его профиль.   
Марк развернулся, кинул быстрый взгляд на кровать и выпрямился, поджав губы, лицом к лицу с Эдуардо:  
\- О том, чтобы отключить меня от аппаратов.

 

Когда вечером Эдуардо рассказал обо всем Крису, тот чуть не заплакал.   
\- Я… Послушай, Эдуардо, - медленно проговорил он, - ты хоть понимаешь, как это… кхм… жестоко с твоей стороны? Тоже мне, Гамлет нашелся.  
С минуту Эдуардо непонимающе смотрел на него, а потом рывком вскочил на ноги, опрокинув табуретку:  
\- Что? Нет! Ты что думаешь, я хочу, чтобы его отключили? Наоборот, помоги мне убедить Марка, что он поступает неразумно…  
\- Я здесь, знаешь ли, - громко напомнил тот со своего места на кухонной стойке, отстукивая что-то на клавиатуре ноутбука. – В трезвом уме и твердой памяти.  
\- Я не с тобой разговариваю, - сварливо оборвал Эдуардо. – Крис, пожалуйста. Давай, он тебя слышит. Объясни ему, какая это дурость.  
Крис вздохнул и устало потер щеку. Он провел весь день на разнообразных встречах, а потом еще пришлось забирать Эдуардо, Дастина, Шона (ладно, и Марка тоже – не то чтобы Крис особенно верил в его присутствие) из больницы. Теперь Дастин отправился на ночную конференцию, а Шон вырубился на диване в гостиной, пьяный в стельку, но, как радостно заметил Марк, хотя бы сифилис нигде не подцепил.  
Эдуардо хотел спросить, не надо ли чем помочь, поскольку все явно дошли до точки; но у него и своих забот хватало с лихвой – включая вздорного призрака с суицидальными наклонностями.  
\- Нет, - резко сказал Крис. – Не собираюсь я ничего ему объяснять, потому что Марк в коме, ясно? Он все равно не поймет, что я говорю.   
\- Передай Дастину, чтобы уволил Криса, - велел Марк.   
Эдуардо демонстративно не обратил на него внимания.   
\- Давай, Вардо. Сделай это. А потом позвони моей маме.   
\- Я не буду звонить твоей маме – разве только сказать «Мне очень жаль, что ваш сын такой мудак» или «Могу я чем-нибудь помочь?»  
Ладно, у него всегда плохо получалось не обращать на Марка внимания.  
Крис застонал и рухнул лицом на стойку:  
\- Господи, дай мне сил. Эдуардо, ты разговариваешь с тостером.  
\- Нет, Марк сидит рядом с ним.  
\- Марк лежит в коме!  
\- Втирай дальше, Крис, - сказал тот. – Твое положение в компании сильно пошатнулось. В смысле, мое тоже, конечно, но…  
\- Да заткнись ты, Марк! Ничье положение не пошатнулось!  
\- Не могу больше. – Крис вскинул руки. – Сил моих нет. Мне надо поспать. Эдуардо, когда закончишь свою дискуссию с тостером, ложись тоже – вдруг поможет? Не слушай, что он велит тебе сделать, пока как следует не выспишься.   
\- Уволен, - сообщил Марк. – Без вариантов.   
Крис отправился в постель. Эдуардо вымучено пожелал ему спокойной ночи, втайне надеясь, что и Марк уймется. Но не тут-то было.  
\- Отлично. Он ушел, теперь мы можем поговорить. Как ты собираешься сказать об этом моей маме? С ней надо бы поаккуратней, чем с Крисом, а то и правда будет выглядеть как план мести. Но она всегда меня баловала, этим можно воспользоваться. Упирай на то, что таково было бы мое желание, будь я в состоянии решать.   
Эдуардо оттолкнулся от стойки и побрел в сторону гостиной. Марк последовал за ним – судя по тому, что голос не утихал:  
\- Эй, ты куда собрался? Эдуардо?  
\- Пойду разбужу Шона. Может, ты хоть его послушаешь.  
\- Не надо! Пожалуйста, подумай головой. – Марк рассерженно фыркнул где-то позади, а в следующую минуту Эдуардо вдруг обдало ледяным холодом.   
\- Ох… - Он обхватил себя обеими руками, но холод тут же исчез, а Марк оказался прямо перед ним – стоял, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Ты что, прошел через меня?!  
\- Да. Вообще-то я пытался вселиться в тебя, но задержаться не получилось.  
\- Пытался… Марк! О господи, как ты можешь вселиться в меня без моего разрешения?!  
\- Похоже, что не могу, - без зазрения совести согласился тот. – Чертовски досадно.   
\- Марк, нельзя же… Слушай, разговор окончен. Я не стану этого делать, ясно? Ты… у тебя нет права просить меня о таком.   
\- Вардо…  
\- Нет, - отрезал Эдуардо. – Ты многое у меня просил, помнишь? И я ни разу не упрекнул тебя. Один только раз я прошу: оставь это. Ради меня.   
\- Ты единственный, кого я могу попросить, - тихо возразил Марк, глядя себе под ноги. Похоже, он наконец-то заметил, как истерзался Эдуардо, как больно ему от одной только мысли о том, чтобы отключить жизнеобеспечение.– И, наверно, единственный, кто так и не согласится. Какая ирония.  
\- По-моему, ты ошибаешься, - начал Эдуардо, но Марк уже не слушал.   
\- Я правда этого хочу, и… знаешь, у тебя тоже нет права просить, чтобы я смирился с таким… существованием. Не тебе решать.  
\- Тогда подписал бы заранее отказ от реанимации, чтобы и вопросов не возникало. А раз ты этого не сделал – значит, ничего такого не обдумывал. Это ни хрена не обдуманное решение – тебе просто страшно и стыдно, и ты не хочешь этого признавать.  
Марк страшно напрягся, руки его сжались в кулаки, натянув ткань толстовки. Эдуардо понял, что попал в точку. Но даже если нет – все равно не может он выполнить такую просьбу. У него и слов-то таких не найдется, тем более для матери Марка.   
\- Тут нечего стыдиться, - мягко начал он.  
Марк еще раз фыркнул и зашагал прочь.   
\- Ладно, Вардо. Иди спать. – Он исчез в стене.  
Эдуардо улегся в спальне для гостей. Во сне ему слышалось попискивание кардиомониторов, шипение аппарата искусственной вентиляции – и голос Марка: «Ты единственный, кого я могу попросить».

 

А наутро Марк замолчал. Эдуардо несколько раз пробовал заговорить с ним, но в конце концов махнул рукой и погрузился в машину Криса. Чувствовал он себя нисколько не отдохнувшим – как, впрочем, и остальные. Марк молча забрался на заднее сиденье и забился к окну. Шон полез было туда же, но Эдуардо оттащил его на середину.   
\- Не садись туда, - кисло сказал он.   
Шон глянул на него как на сумасшедшего – в последнее время все так смотрели. Крис испустил вздох долготерпения. Дастин, сидевший на переднем пассажирском, беспокойно оглянулся. Марк хмуро уставился в окно.   
\- Что, стало быть, и Марк тут? – понизив голос, спросил Дастин. Шон перевел подозрительный взгляд на него.  
\- Ага, - сказал Эдуардо. – Только он на меня злится.  
\- Что за фигня? – Шон, кажется, решил, что еще не протрезвел.  
Эдуардо вздохнул и выложил всё как есть:  
\- Он является мне уже целую неделю. Заявился ко мне на квартиру в Сингапуре – я и не знал тогда, что случилось. Вот так и узнал. Поэтому приехал.   
Он ждал, что Шон либо засмеется, либо покрутит пальцем у виска – но тот опять удивил его. По правде говоря, к этому Эдуардо тоже начинал привыкать.  
\- А. Ну, это на него похоже. – Шон с ухмылкой покосился влево: - Привет, Марк. Еще не нашел какую-нибудь клевую цыпочку среди мертвых?  
\- Он не мертвый, - машинально поправил Эдуардо. И тут до него дошло: - Постой-ка… ты что, поверил?   
\- Ну да. – Шон пожал плечами. – Для шуток время уж больно неподходящее.  
У Эдуардо даже слезы навернулись. Нелепость какая… Должно быть, он и в лице переменился, потому что Шон опять посмотрел на него как на придурка. Эдуардо сглотнул и потупился:  
\- Спасибо. Это… ого. Даже Крис и Дастин мне не верят.   
\- Я немножко верю, - возразил Дастин, наугад помахав Марку рукой.  
Марк упорно не обращал ни на кого внимания. Эдуардо пожалел, что не может пнуть его.  
\- Он разговаривал с моим тостером, - пожаловался Крис, скорбно глядя в зеркало заднего вида. – Что я должен был делать?  
\- Марк сидел рядом с тостером? – рассудительно поинтересовался Шон. Впервые в жизни Эдуардо ощутил мимолетное желание обнять его. Впрочем, оно тут же пропало, и он даже немного устыдился своего порыва – но все-таки момент был знаменательный.  
А потом, как всегда, вмешался Марк и всё испортил:  
\- Спорим, Шон согласится поговорить с моей мамой?  
\- Даже не начинай, - мрачно предупредил Эдуардо. Настроение тут же упало, и он опять засомневался, на его ли Шон стороне – даром что тот и понятия не имел, о чем речь.  
\- Чувствую, у тебя возникли разногласия с твоим призрачным компаньоном, - проницательно заметил Шон в своей обычной позерской манере. – Я знаю человека, который мог бы с этим помочь.   
\- О боже… - Марк сделал такое движение, будто хотел побиться лбом о стекло.   
Эдуардо хмыкнул и закивал со всем возможным одобрением:  
\- Я только за.

 

Час спустя они были на окраине Сан-Франциско, в прокуренной квартирке трехэтажного дома без лифта – все, кроме Криса, который, едва увидев занавески из бус и подозрительный огородик у подъезда, заявил, что это выше его сил.   
\- Эй, есть тут кто? – по-свойски окликнул Шон, заглядывая за еще одну занавеску. Эдуардо и Дастин неловко жались к обшарпанной стене. Марк хмуро разглядывал мудреную роспись, изображавшую голого человека, окруженного котами, рисующими коров на холсте.   
\- Чертова фольклорная живопись, - пробормотал он. Эдуардо ухмыльнулся.   
Из другой комнаты нетвердой походкой, подслеповато моргая и источая запах пачули   
вышел мужчина с рыжими дредами. Звали его Цветочек – если, конечно, Шон не соврал.   
\- А, - сказал Цветочек. – Чую, чую неупокоенный дух. Это он тебе является, братан?  
\- Кхм… да. - Эдуардо ткнул себя пальцем в грудь и кивнул.   
Цветочек просиял:  
\- Ну что, старик, дело ясное. Дух хочет, чтобы ты что-то сделал, и не уймется, пока ты этого не сделаешь.   
\- Мне нравится этот парень, - заявил Марк.   
\- Вообще-то я… эээ… не против, чтобы он мне являлся, - доверительно шепнул Эдуардо. Но Дастин с Шоном все равно услышали и издали дружное «о-о-о…»  
\- Прикольно, - умилился Цветочек.   
Эдуардо вспыхнул.   
\- Я просто хочу, чтобы он… ну… воссоединился с телом.   
Все с любопытством разглядывали его – все, кроме Марка, который так заинтересовался народным искусством, что даже уши горели.   
\- Можно это как-нибудь устроить?  
Цветочек прищурился - для человека с таким именем взгляд у него был на диво проницательный:   
\- Братан, походу, он тут не один, кому нет покоя.   
Эдуардо изумленно глянул на него. Цветочек покивал:  
\- А то с чего бы ему именно тебе являться? Подумай насчет этого.   
\- Охренеть какие полезные сведения, - съязвил Марк, по-прежнему изучая стену.   
Эдуардо задумчиво уставился на него и не сводил глаз, пока они не вышли и не сели обратно в машину.   
\- Что он сказал? – спросил Крис.   
Дастин и Шон обменялись взглядами. Эдуардо смотрел на Марка, отчаянно желая, чтобы тот обернулся.   
Марк так и не обернулся.  
Что ж, ничего удивительного.

 

Когда приехали в больницу, Эдуардо попросил, чтобы его на время оставили в палате одного. Крис поглядел на него с сомнением, Дастин – озабоченно, но Шон отвел обоих в сторонку и подтолкнул Эдуардо к двери:  
\- Иди, закончи свое незаконченное дело.  
Эдуардо шагнул было вперед, но замешкался:  
\- Марк говорит, чтобы ты себя не винил.  
Шон опустил голову. Скулы его порозовели.  
\- Спасибо, - сдавленно проговорил он.   
Эдуардо тронул его за плечо и отправился в палату.   
\- Хорошее дело сделал, - тихо сказал Марк, как только дверь за ними закрылась. За весь день он впервые обратился непосредственно к Эдуардо.  
\- Цветочек прав: есть причина, почему ты являешься именно мне.   
Марк фыркнул, тут же снова замкнувшись:  
\- Да что он понимает, этот чудила…  
\- Я думаю, кое-что понимает.   
Эдуардо отвернулся и заставил себя посмотреть на Реального Марка. Тот выглядел по-прежнему: тихий, маленький – просто сердце кровью обливается… но Эдуардо смотрел, не позволяя себе отвести глаза. А кому легко?   
\- Дело не только в том, чтобы извиниться и получить прощение. Между нами еще что-то есть, Марк.   
\- Чушь, - небрежно возразил тот. – Не стану я слушать какого-то… - Он ахнул и осекся. Наступила пауза: должно быть, Марк с любопытством разглядывал свою ладонь.  
Эдуардо водил большим пальцем по заживающим синякам на руке Реального Марка. Касание было совсем легким, но Виртуальный Марк всё равно почувствовал.   
\- Я знаю, почему ты пришел ко мне, - сказал Эдуардо, обращаясь к ним обоим. Медленно и очень осторожно он приподнял руку Марка и поцеловал костяшки пальцев. Кожа на них была мягкая и прохладная.  
Марк снова ахнул, тихо и потрясенно.   
Когда Эдуардо набрался смелости оглянуться, рядом никого не было.  
Опять-таки, ничего удивительного. 

 

Он просидел у постели до самого вечера, то и дело сглатывая комок в горле. Приходила мама Марка. Эдуардо остался в палате, но старался не смотреть ей в глаза. Он читал Марку «Илиаду» - с того места, где остановился Шон – пока не охрип. В конце концов, время посещений закончилось, и Крис утащил его домой.  
Виртуальный Марк не появлялся.  
Эдуардо ходил в больницу еще два дня. На четвертый, проснувшись в спальне для гостей, он увидел Марка. Тот сидел по-турецки в ногах кровати, сгорбившись над ноутбуком, и что-то печатал, совсем как в день своего первого появления.   
\- Я хочу тебе что-то показать, - негромко сказал он.   
Эдуардо привстал, заглянул ему через плечо – и чуть не вскрикнул.  
Марк печатал код; но как только он заканчивал очередную строчку, она тут же самоудалялась, исчезая с экрана. Пальцы Марка дрожали, порхая по клавишам. Эдуардо ужасно захотелось обнять его.   
\- Кто я такой, если даже код писать не могу?  
\- Ты Марк, - без промедления отозвался Эдуардо. Тот пропустил его слова мимо ушей.  
\- И вот я лежу там, да?.. без всякого, блядь, толку, одна обуза для всех. Нет у меня ни сил, ни Фейсбука – только Шоновы угрызения да мамины слезы – а Дастин и Крис убиваются, чтобы заменить меня. А если даже я очнусь – что тогда? – Его трясло – Эдуардо видел, хоть и не чувствовал. – Может, будет еще хуже. Может, очнусь – а это уже… не я. Не хочу такого, Вардо. Пожалуйста, не допусти этого.   
\- Я не могу сделать то, о чем ты просишь. – Эдуардо зажмурил слезящиеся спросонок глаза. – Не могу отказаться от тебя, как…  
«…как ты отказался от меня» - он не договорил, но Марк понял - судя по тому, как он напряженно замер.  
\- Я тогда… не очень хорошо извинился, да? – помолчав, спросил он.  
\- Неважно.  
\- Мне важно. Хочу, чтобы ты знал: я не прошу прощенья за…  
\- За то, что моя доля акций оказалась размыта. – Эдуардо вздохнул. – Я понимаю.   
\- Я прошу прощения за то, что никогда не был для тебя таким хорошим другом, каким ты был для меня. В этом мне с тобой не тягаться; наверно, это вообще за пределом человеческих сил – или привиденческих, если на то пошло. И мне правда жаль, потому что… я не всё тогда понимал. И потому, что сейчас уже слишком поздно.   
\- Нет, не поздно.  
\- Вардо…  
\- Нет, - яростно прошипел Эдуардо, наклонившись вперед, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо. – Не просто так ты пришел ко мне, ясно? И… теперь я здесь, и никуда не уйду. Даже если ты никогда не очнешься. Даже если очнешься и… с тобой будет что-то не так. Тебе от меня не отделаться, как и мне от тебя, и ничего еще не поздно, потому что вот же ты, здесь. И я здесь. Оба мы здесь, и… вот и всё.  
Марк смотрел потемневшими, широко раскрытыми глазами – наконец-то, черт побери, смотрел, не отворачивался. Прямо на Эдуардо. Только на него. Он громко выдохнул, но так и не отвел глаз. А когда заговорил – у Эдуардо сердце екнуло:  
\- Как бы я хотел тебя поцеловать…  
\- Не зарекайся пока. – Эдуардо подался ему навстречу, губами к губам.  
Было странно – холодно и щекотно – но он почувствовал, правда почувствовал. А это главное. Он опять зажмурился и вспомнил сказку о Спящей Красавице. Ну пожалуйста, пусть это окажется не сон!  
Когда он открыл глаза, Марка рядом не было – но Эдуардо понял, что тот не спрятался. Что-то свершилось, разлилось во внезапно потеплевшем воздухе. Что-то важное и очень хорошее. Эдуардо вдохнул полной грудью – и вздрогнул, когда дверь резко распахнулась.  
\- Звонили из больницы! – радостно возвестил ворвавшийся Дастин. – Марк очнулся!  
Эдуардо счастливо рассмеялся и бросился обнимать его. Затем оба ринулись вниз по лестнице – Шон уже ждал их с ключами от машины, приплясывая от нетерпения:  
\- Он… здесь?  
Эдуардо усмехнулся и помотал головой. Шон длинно выдохнул:  
\- Молодец, парень.  
Эдуардо с минутку подумал, а потом обнял и его тоже – так, чуть-чуть – прежде чем рвануть к машине.   
Уже в больнице все немного опомнились: очнуться-то он очнулся, но кто знает, в каком состоянии. Родные Марка выглядели оживленно, но, когда Эдуардо, Дастин и Крис с Шоном вошли в палату, их поджидало разочарование: Марк выглядел по-прежнему. Только аппарат для вентиляции легких больше не стоял у его кровати.   
Марк медленно открыл глаза, оглядел всех четверых и нетвердо выговорил:  
\- Ник… кой я не тостер, Крис.  
Крис устало разревелся, хлюпая носом, и Дастину пришлось поддержать его, чтобы не плюхнулся на кровать. Шон заулюлюкал:  
\- Он генеральный директор, суки! Он вернулся!  
Губы Марка расплылись в кривой усмешке.   
Эдуардо подошел ближе. Глаза у него тоже щипало, но он упрямо держался. Улыбка Марка стала смущенной и немного испуганной. Эдуардо с размаху опустился на стул и взял его за руку, устраиваясь поудобней. Надолго.   
\- Я тут.  
Марк сжал его ладонь – слабо, но ощутимо. По-настоящему.   
\- И я тоже, - шепотом отозвался он.

Конец


End file.
